1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of forming a flexible mold and a resulting article. Particularly, this invention is directed to the formation of a flexible mold which may either be manually actuated, or automatically actuated to release a model from the mold subsequent to the mold being formed. More in particular, this invention is directed to a method of forming a flexible mold, wherein a model is used having a particular outer surface contour with a flexible and liquid impervious layer at least partially encapsulating the model. Still further, a pure latex layer is used to partially encapsulate the model prior to immersion of the combined model and latex layer into a curable liquid composition. Still further, the subject invention relates to a method of forming a flexible mold wherein a model with a partially encapsulating latex layer is inserted into a polyurethane resin composition with handle members being embedded therein. Still further, this invention relates to a method of forming a flexible mold where a flexible and solid mold encompassing structure is formed around a cavity where the solid and flexible mold encompassing structure may be deformed to allow easy removal of the model. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a method of forming a flexible mold which is unitary in nature and is formed in one-piece formation and can be manipulated to allow easy removal of both a model during formation of the flexible mold, as well as removal of an article formed during a molding process.
2. Prior Art
Molds and articles molded therefrom are well-known in the prior art. However, prior art molds were generally formed of more than one section that interlock and required operator intervention to open the various sections, remove the product being produced, and then re-assemble the interlocking parts. This did greatly increase the labor and time associated therewith for construction of both the molds and the articles being produced therefrom.
With regard to prior art mold sections of complicated shapes and designs, such prior art molds required a large amount of skill and may take from two to four weeks on each mold, dependent on the size and nature of the complicated design to produce. Prior art molds needed persons having a high degree of training to attain a reasonable level of skill to produce such molds.
Additionally, prior art molds having complicated shapes formed of separable interlocking sections left split lines on the articles which are not a concern of the subject system, which provides for a one-piece mold.
Prior art mold designs with complicated contours and interlocking or separable portions could not lend themselves to automation, since operator intervention has always been a necessity in the production of molded articles formed therefrom.